


Contrasting Thieves

by Okami01



Series: SoftGoroWeek2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Akira and Akechi talk about the origins of their personas. It starts to turn into something else. Prompt - Fairytales
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira
Series: SoftGoroWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831651
Kudos: 15





	Contrasting Thieves

"Have you heard the story of Robin Hood?" Akira asks one day as he's polishing a mug. There's hardly ever anyone in La Blanc. Which Akechi prefers. They're alone now. Sojiro and Morgana are wherever they are. Sojiro was pretty good about giving them space most times. Akechi wonders why he wants to have space with Alira so much and he decides not to give it much thought. 

He likes sitting there, idly chipping away at his work, and making small talk with Akira. Just watching him, listening to his voice calms him in a way he would never admit out loud. 

But enough of that, Akira had asked him a question, after all, silly as it was. 

" I've heard of it, yes." He smiles a little, looking up from his laptop to see Akira smiling back. Planning something probably. 

" They didn't have it at my school. "

He sounds sad. Though Akechi isn't sure if it's an act or not. 

And for some reason, Akechi isn't concerned. He likes figuring people out. Like puzzles that are usually easy to solve, and if they aren't, it's not that satisfying anyway. 

It's different with Akira. Other people, it's out of necessity, not necessarily because he cares about them. And while he's not willing to admit that he cares, Akira is fun to be around. 

" You should tell it to me."

" There are bookstores you know." He replies flatly. 

" I want to hear you tell it."

Akechi hadn't been expecting that. " Why?" He asks when curiosity gets the better of him. 

" That's your persona." Akira states. As of Akechi has somehow forgotten.  
That's true, one of them anyway. 

" It's a part of you." 

It's such a strange thing to say. Akechi almost says, " And why would you care about that?" He metaphorically bites his tongue. Why would Akira care about him at all? Better not to ask the question at all. What would Akechi do with the answer?

There isn't anyone here in the cafe. Even if there was, they wouldn't be able to tell what Akira and Akechi were talking about. Even so, " Can you not be so reckless. If you get caught, don't expect me to help you escape."

It's almost disturbing how casual he is around Akechi. As if he has nothing to be afraid of. Why show such vulnerability? Akira isn't stupid, Akechi knows this. He's just trusting for some reason. 

Akira pouts again. He's definitely faking it. 

" Aww, no honor among thieves then?"

Akira leans forward a bit. Akechi suppresses his urge to pull him closer and headbutt him. 

Arsene Lupin, Akechi thinks. It suits Akira very well. A stylish trickster who evades the police at every turn. He's read some of the books. They've always interested him. Even more so now that he's met Akira.

Akechi is well… almost embarrassed. 

Robin Hood was a thief. Kind, daring, and generous in a way that it's easy to be when you're stealing other people's fortune and giving it away. It seems rather childish, to believe that there are kind people who help the poor without any reward. They don't live in that fairy tale world. 

Maybe that's what he wanted when he was younger. Not anymore. Still, He can't be too picky, that power has helped him in a lot of ways. He frowns, involuntarily and then stops when he realizes 

Akira blinks down at him. With concern, pity. Akechi doesn't like it. Even stranger, he thinks it might not be an act. 

" Even though you have a horde of powerful beings at your disposal, I suppose you never forget your first."

Akira doesn't say anything to that so Akechi continues. " People see Robin Hood as a good guy and Lupin as a bad guy. Yet, no one hates Lupin, aside from the bumbling detectives that try to capture him. Even though he only steals for pleasure."

" Do you think… that Robin Hood is stealing for pleasure and pretending to be good too?"

"No," Akechi says immediately, even though he isn't sure himself. No point in thinking about it now. When Akira is standing so close to him. When his hand is practically brushing up against his shoulder. 

When Akira is smirking and looking him in the eye and speaking in that low voice of his for absolutely no reason.  
" I think that they found pleasure in not getting caught. The thrill of the chase."

Akechi stands. The petty part of him is happy to be taller. He expects Akira to jump back but he doesn't. So they both stand next to each other dangerously close. No summer heat to blame the fact that they're both blushing. 

The bell to the door rings suddenly. Akechi sits back down. Akira jumps away. Lighting fast. Still staring at Akechi and whispering. " It would be nice, if you were Sherlock. You could chase me."

"Hmph. Do you think I would?"

" Yes." Akira smiles. "Being Watson wouldn't be so bad either.

He's annoyed at Akira. He's annoyed at that man who just came in to order coffee. Feels like stabbing him. But what had the man interrupted? Akechi didn't even know what they were doing. And that's unnerving. It's also a little exciting. 

\--

That should be it, Akechi thinks as Akira goes back to work. He should leave now and forget any of this has ever happened. Go back to working and fake smiling and scheming and reading his mystery novels in silence.

Akechi doesn't do that. No. Because apparently, Akira's foolishness has rubbed off on him. He stays till closing time

When the idiotic man whose been nursing his coffee for thirty agonizing minutes finally leaves. Akira pounces in a way that Akechi still hasn't recovered from last time. Staring at him with those eyes that can be seen as dangerous. They're almost soft and warm now. A sharp and welcomed contrast.

" Come with me," Akira says, flipping the open sign on the door over. He thinks that he's about to be led up to Akira's bedroom. That would be interesting. 

He's almost disappointed as Akira opens the door and motions for him to follow. Akechi crosses his arms and huffs. He packs up his stuff anyway. No matter what, he needs to leave. If Akira wants to leave with him that that's fine too. 

" You should be careful who you order around. It might be alright in some situations. But don't you think you're being a little demanding now?"

" Aren't thieves supposed to make demands?" 

Akechi gets up and steps forward.

" You have to take the train back anyway. Come to the bookstore with me."

" Why?"

Akira stares at him like he's just asked something stupid. " I'm going to buy Robin Hood…. But… if you were to tell me the story yourself…."

" I'm walking to the station," Akechi says flatly, putting his hand on his hip. " You can go wherever you like, Kurisu-Kun."

He follows Akechi anyway. That cat of his isn't around still. The city is different at night. It's different with Akira. Who keeps up with Akechi's pace and watches him with intent. 

Akechi almost thinks that Akira must enjoy listening to him speak. Or he could be imagining it. Akira is a strange combination of quiet and cunning. Akechi wants to know what's going on in the other boy's mind. A part of him hopes that it's thoughts of him.

__

Akira hasn't ever walked Akechi to the station before. He watches him almost excitedly. His confidence strides and assessing eyes. There's more to him than what people see. Akira is glad that Akechi joined their team, even if only temporarily. How the almost princely boy tears into his enemies without a shred of hesitation. 

Akira has always been interested in him. Even since he'd first seen him at the radio station. How he'd confidently marched onto Akira. Every time he saw Akechi's face in the news or heard his voice on the radio, which was often, Akira was interesting. He liked hearing his voice. The one he made when he was charming people and the one he spoke to his enemies with. There was a lot going on with Akechi, and Akira was sure that in his own way, they all wore different masks.

He'd hoped that Akechi would keep talking regardless. 

Because of course, Akira didn't need to hear the story of Robin Hood. He'd already started reading it the second he saw Akechi's persona. He'd never heard Akechi tell it before. Then again, there were a lot of things he wanted Akechi to tell him.  
Just to hear him talk. Also because he wanted to listen to the words. Soft and elegant or scathing and sharp. Whatever it was, Akira wanted it again. 

" I thought that your persona would be Louis XVI or something."

" He was beheaded?" Akechi glances over at him and grimaces. "And also, Kurisu-Kun, he was a king."

Akira shrugs. He didn't know a lot about princes. He knew too much about beheadings. Louis tried to make things nice for his citizens and failed. Only because of how society was in general.

" He tried to be a good king for his people," Akira offered.

" Trying isn't good enough," Akechi responds irritatedly. He glares at Akira and shakes his head. " Of course you would think it is."

Akira nods.

It was just nice to hear Akechi talk again. 

There were times when he seemed like a real prince. Charming and handsome. Akira was sure that real princes weren't as cunning and calculating behind the scenes. Or maybe they were. There had to be some reason their empires hadn't crumbled. Akira didn't know that much about nobility in his own country let alone other ones. Before he'd come to Shujin, he didn't pay much attention to history or his grades. 

" Some people think Robin Hood was a real person. That he might have been part of nobility. That's not the part that matters of course." 

Akechi pauses and scratches his chin.

"The excitement of shooting a bow, running through the woods. Being the person who puts an end to the tyranny of corrupt nobles. Outsmarting them, crushing them, making a fool out of them because he could. While all they could do was scramble around and try to save face. He wasn't just some stupid bandit who stole as he pleased, he put thought into it." Akechi sounded well excited and Akira nodded at the sudden enthusiasm.

In a quieter, almost reserved voice, Akechi says," He gave to the poor just because he could." Then he snapped. "A little bit of money didn't always help."

Akira shrugs. It was still nice to give people money. 

Akechi scoffs. " That's why you need to be careful, Kurisu-Kun. You wouldn't want to be seen as a soft-hearted sucker."

That's true, in a way. " It's not like I can help how people see me." He decides to say.

Akechi stares at him peculiarly, before glancing back to the people walking around them 

" I don't really need to go to the bookstore."

Akechi stops walking and glares at him.." Would you just make up your mind."

" I already did."

He moves forward to brush his hand up against Akechi's again. Akechi moves away and Akira nearly does pout. It seems like he moves, closer to a side street so that they aren't in the middle of a main road. 

" If you're that intent to stroll around with me through the city and talk about folklore then you'll have to do it on your own time."

" Is that what you want?"

" Why are you asking me what I want? I would think that a good thief would simply take what they wanted."

Akira smiles at this. " Arsene Lupin was a gentleman thief, Goro-Kun. He had standards."

Akechi laughs and Akira looks up to see a pleased look on his face. 

" If you want something, you should take it," Akechi's hand drifts to Akira's shirt and he waits to see what will happen. It feels too slow, even though it happens quite quickly. Akechi wraps his fingers around Akira's shirt and pulls him forward. He leans down and presses his mouth to Akira's. 

" That's...that's what you should do." Akechi looks at him with a softness that Akira has almost never seen. 

" You'll have to do it again." Akira mumbles, pulling Akechi back to him. They're even more in public than they ever were at Le Blanc. It feels good, like they're hiding in plain sight. 

Akechi hums and smooths his hand over Akira's waist. He seems happy. Signing into his mouth before slightly leaning backward. Akira still holds onto him tightly. Squeezing one of his hands. Akechi squeezes back.

He licks his lips. Akira wants to kiss him again. Then sort of smirks like he can read Akira's thoughts.

He presses his lips together and finally speaks.  
" We should do this again. I shouldn't miss the last train but…" It isn't like Akechi to trail off. Then again, it isn't like him to kiss Akira on the street or anywhere actually. 

" I have work to do."  
Akira pouts for real this time. 

Akechi scoffs. " Don't be like that. I'll… change my schedule so that I can see you tomorrow."

He holds onto Akira's hand and Akira ever wants to let go.

" I don't think having a schedule is something a rogue would do."

" Well, it's a good thing that we control them and not the other way around."

" Hmm… a good thief wouldn't give up his treasure or share it with anyone."

Akechi blinks. He pulls back his hand. " Goodness, Kurisu-Kun. That's not- You can't say things like that. Goodbye.".

There's a second when Akechi seems to smile and turn away slightly. Akira smiles back. " See you tomorrow?" He asks.

Akechi licks his lips again. " Yes, see you tomorrow. " He repeats.

They both fade back into the crowd and it's a good feeling to do so. 

________

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Soft Goro Week! Thanks for reading (: 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
